Eclipse's Light
by RyuuInu
Summary: "Knight by Day. King by Night. Only by the eclipse's light. The pawn will forever cease to fight. Peace by day. Chaos by night. Do not trust the King. He is not as he seems. The human soul he shall redeem"... That is all it took. Just a few words. To change my life. No, not just mine, but everyone's. But who knew where they would lead? I had always been intigued by the color red...
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young Kaname Kuran slunk to the muddy ground, exhausted from his recent battle with his uncle.

The battle had taken the innocent lives of both his mother and father.

Ever so slowly, he closed his garnet eyes and began to rest.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver right under the light of the moon.

Kaname's eyes snapped open as he quickly struggled to his feet, obviously still in deep pain.

The silver streak landed mere feet away from him.

The pureblood's eyes slanted as he glared at the thieving fox demon. "Youko..."

It slowly took a step towards the pureblooded boy. He put his arms out in front of himself, crossed, bracing his already weakened body for the attack that he was sure to come.

It never came.

The fox took a bounding leap, jumping right over the unexpected child.

Kaname flinched, slightly unnerved, but quickly understood the predicament.

He spun on his heal and chased after the glint of silver that was running down the hall, becoming smaller and smaller by the second.

And suddenly, it was gone.

The pureblood stopped when he came to a crossroads. One way led towards his Mother's old room, and the other, Yukki's room.

With an instant decision, he took the right corridor. No matter what that beast was here for, it was not harming his little sister.

But it seemed to be a moment too late.

When Kuran arrived, the room was already in tatters. The window open. A slight blood stain on the curtain.

Kaname walked to the window and looked outside. A slight snow had begun to fall.

Suddenly, there was a scream in the distance. "Yuki!" He said out of instinct.

The boy ran from the house and in the direction of the cry. Within moments, he was met with a badly injured Youko, who seemed to be running for his life.

Kaname Kuran had no time to deal with the fox ,**at the moment, **so he continued.

With hardly a moment to spare, he jumped from the trees and sliced the creature that was currently a threat.

It fell to a heap in the snow, splashing its own worthless blood in every direction.

Without taking his eyes from the Level-E, he calmly said, "A disgrace to all vampires."

A small cry turned his attention away. Sitting, huddled in the snow, obviously fear stricken, was a young Yuki Kuran.

That monstrosity that was left over from his uncle had tried to finish off his sister in her weakest form. He could tell from her smell. She was now human.

If that demon, Youko, had gotten away with her, or if he had not gotten here in time to stop the Level-E, who knows what would have happened to her.

_Youko. This is your fault. You will pay. No matter how long I have to wait_, Kaname promised, holding out his hand to his sister.

"Are you alright?"


	2. An Academy Of Cross

**Ok, this is a story that one of my friends, rozenmiko, asked me to work on after a LONG time of writers block. But I should be fine now. And, this is a warning, there might be slight signs of KuramaXHiei in this story. Ok, now to the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Academy Of Cross

"Why do you want me on this freakish mission Koenma? Kurama is my partner. Why should I do something like this?"

In the darkened room, a single spotlight shown down on the fire apparition. The young, yet powerful, voice of Koenma's child form echoed throughout the empty room.

"I know that it seems harsh, Hiei, but if this demon's wrath is not put to a stop now, a war could end up starting."

Hiei looked around, bored out of his mind. "And this is my problem because?"

Koenma felt like ripping out his hair. The orphaned demon was quite stubborn when he wanted to be. "**Because **it is your partner's fault that the man's rage was ever started! And besides, Kurama will only listen to you."

Hiei could not argue on that note. He annoyingly rubbed his hand across his headband, really wanting to let his Jagan Eye free on this brat.

"Listen Hiei," Started Koenma. "If you will just talk to Kurama, I might consider letting you off with a warning about this morning's fiasco."

The demon snickered as he recalled this morning. "Kuwabara should have kept his mouth shut. Then he wouldn't have ended up in the hospital."

"And what about Yuske? Do you have a reason as to why he received injuries as well?"

He shrugged. "Got in my way."

Koenma sighed. This was going nowhere. But suddenly, his spirits brightened when Hiei finally said, "Fine. I'll do this fucking mission. Just tell me how to get to this damn Cross Academy."

XxxxX

"Shit!" Kurama muttered under his breath when Hiei suddenly slammed on the brakes, causing the car they were currently riding in, to come to an abrupt stop, and his face to hit the dashboard.

_Note to self_, Kurama thought, _Do __**not **__allow Hiei to drive again until he has earned his Human World license._

Rubbing his slightly busted lip, Shuichi stepped out of the smoking vehicle and looked at the tree stump embedded into the engine.

_I sure hope Koenma is not freaking out at the moment. That was his favorite car._

The fire demon, wearing his cloak like jacket, appeared at his side. "I surely hope you are going to be able to explain this to Koenma, Hiei."

He shrugged and leaped into the nearest tree, disappearing from sight.

Kurama sighed at his partner's impatient behavior, and began to follow.

Moonlight shown through the foliage, causing the forest to seem quite morbid, in his perspective. It was going to be a very long night.

Suddenly, a startled cry erupted from his right. He froze in his tracks, looking, listening, waiting.

"Let go of me, Hanabusa!" A frightened girl's voice screamed.

The red haired teen took a quick glance up, where a silent Hiei had just apparated, shaking his head. "Don't get involved."

He completely ignored his partner and as quiet as a fox, followed the sound to an old fountain.

The damsel in distress had large, reddish-brown eyes and short, dark brown hair. She was struggling against the grip of a much taller boy. He had spiked blond hair, electric blue eyes, and the opposite colored uniform of her's.

By Kurama's feet laid a metal rod, seemingly dropped when the poor girl was attacked.

XxxxX

Yuki POV

"I said let go!" I cried once more in my futile attempt to get away. I was completely useless without my Artemis Rod.

Hanabusa Aido looked down at the warm, life giving liquid continued down my arm.

"Hello." A calm voice said.

Half-expecting Zero to come to my rescue, I turned to look at the new figure. What I was met with was a completely different man.

He had bright green eyes that were filled with rage and long, vibrant red locks of hair. He held a single rose in his hand, almost as if he could use it as a weapon.

I must admit, he was cute. Maybe even cute enough to be a vampire.

"That is no way to treat a human."

"Oh yea? And who the hell ar-?"

Aido was interrupted when a clenched fist rammed his face.

At this, his grip around my arm was released and I instinctively ran a few feet away.

The red head had not moved, but he ever so slowly put the rose away, as if debating with himself if the danger was gone. Back at the side of the fountain, another boy whose crimson eyes were very sinister looking, sat atop an unconscious Aido.

Suddenly, my heart raced again. These two were not wearing the school's uniforms. They did not belong here.

Noticing the panic in my eyes, my savior sighed and said, "Please do not worry. You are safe, as long as that monster does not wake up. But with the way Hiei fights, I would not doubt that it will be days before he is on his feet once more."

The sinister one, Hiei, shrugged and instantly disappeared. I blinked multiple times, but he did not return. "Wher-?"

Turning around, I gasped. Hiei was beside the other boy.

"You can be such a show off some times." He said, fixing the collar on his gold trimmed jacket. He then held out a hand for me to shake. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Shuichi Kurama Minamino. But you may call me Kurama."

I refused to take the cursed hand.

Once again he sighed, and turned around to pad away.

_Where is he going? _I wondered, but instantly froze in my tracks.

Kurama leaned over to pick up a metal rod, the Artemis Rod, but then, something peculiar happened.

The blue light went in every direction. And on his pain filled face, he tried to calm me by giving a sweet smile.

But something was off. He had no fangs, so he could not be a vampire.

Could he?

XxxxX

Kurama POV

Her weapon, it hurt when my palm touched it.

What was it made of? Was it some form of anti-demon blade? If so, then what did that make her?

For a mere moment, I stood, completely paralyzed.

But quickly, noticing my predicament, my moment of weakness, I looked up into her red-brown eyes and warmly smiled. This seemed to slightly calm her.

A blue current, much like the form of lightning, ran from the tip of the metal, up my arm.

From the back of my mind, my other form, Youko, stirred and immediately yelped. "Miko!"

Hearing the word and understanding its meaning, I tried harder to release the rod. After what seemed like eternity, the final wave of pain surged through me, and I was able to let go.

Looking at the burn marks on my right hand, I was in shock. But looking around, it seems I was not the only one.

XxxxX

Normal POV

The pistol in Zero Kiryu's hand seemed to almost glow like a fire in the sunrise.

His eyes burned bright red, along with the Hunter's Seal on the neck.

The smell of her blood rushed through his senses. The level-E knew something happened. As he ran over tree limb after limb, a blue light caught his attention.

_Oh hell._

His heart began to pound. Now not only the light, but Zero could sense great strength ahead. One was about the power size of an aristocrat, but the other was an obvious size of a pureblood.

_Maybe, hopefully, it is only the bastard Kaname and one of the other night class students._

But when he stopped, Zero realized he had been dead wrong.

A teen with long, red locks quickly dropped the Artemis Rod, which instantly stopped the electricity.

He moved back, calmly gripping his throbbing wrist, and looked to the other boy that had been standing to the side. "Hiei, let us depart for now."

Hiei nodded slowly, seemingly in shock. "Sure Kurama."

Aiming Bloody Rose, I screamed from the top of my lungs, "Not so fast you creature from hell!"

Like a crack of thunder echoing through the school grounds, a bullet ran from the tip of the pistol.

"Zero stop!" Yukki cried, but it was too late.

Within a second, Kurama had disappeared. Hiei had not flinched, but instantly vanished.

Zero jumped down from his tree and looked around, startled. But he regained his balance when the infamous Hiei reappeared behind him. He quickly turned around, but once again was caught off guard.

Kurama's anger filled voice filled the forest, but it sounded slightly different. "Get the hell away from my partner, you bastard!"

Turning to face the man, the level-E let out a gasp at the sight.

The red haired, green eyed Kurama now had slight silver streaks through out his locks, and yellow swirls around his pupils.

The impact was like an explosion as Kurama's Rose Whip and Zero's bullet clashed.

_Shit he's good! _Youko thought to himself as he tried to knock Zero off his feet with the vine.

Zero dodged Youko's move by doing a back-flip, and then shooting at the demon's leg.

He dodged it just in time to receive a miner cut on his right leg and in time to get the off balanced level-E a cut across the cheek.

Youko then pounced directly at him, Rose Whip outstretched. He swung the gun in between himself and the vine, intercepting the blow.

The demon flew back, landing in a low limb of the nearest tree, on all fours.

Zero jumped and took a swing.

Youko dodged and took a scratch at his back. It ripped through his School uniform with perfect precision.

The vampire hunter stared in shock for a few seconds but quickly regained his posture. "What the hell are you? You aren't what I first thought at all!"

"I am your worst nightmare."

With a flash, hundreds of cuts appeared across his entire body.

He winced for only a moment before trying to hit again.

Youko jumped over his head and injected the Rose Whip into his spine.

His eyes went wide and he fell, unconscious from blood loss.

"Zero!" Yukki cried, running to his side.

Ever so slowly, Kurama returned to his normal form.

Hiei walked over and, calmly, showing how bored he was, he began to swing his large sword around.

"Come now. Let us take you back to your school." Kurama said, walking over to the crying girl.

She looked up, wiping away a tear. "He was just trying to help me. He didn't trust you."

Hiei let out a sigh. "Damn just calm down already. All Kurama did was paralyze him."


	3. Reliving School Once More

Chapter 2: Reliving School Once More

Two days had passed since the encounter with Zero Kiryu. In the nearby town, Kurama slowly walked out of the clothes shop, following Headmaster Cross, quickly followed by an agitated Hiei.

"You both look so handsome!" squealed Headmaster Cross.

The Headmaster had paid for the two boy's uniforms, so that they may participate at the school.

Hiei let out an over exasperated groan. His white uniform caused his small body to look even smaller.

"Hiei, please do not do that. Be thankful for everything that has been done for us." The red haired, black uniformed, teen said, looking back at his partner.

Looking away, Hiei muttered under his breath, unheard by everyone, "Everything including bringing you here to be killed?"

Kurama rolled his eyes at being unable to hear the fire apparition. "Headmaster Cross, thank you very much for letting us enter into your school. Especially after everything that... happened that first night."

"Oh, no problem at all," He sang.

Once the trio arrived back at the school, Kaien skipped off to finish some paperwork in his office.

"Come now Hiei. Would you walk me to my dormitory?"

The scenery slightly changed as they walked. A few daylight students saw them as they tried to sneak past, pulling them over for a hundred rounds of questions. But eventually, the sun fell past the horizon, and everyone hurried inside, afraid of getting attacked by the 'Murderous Zero'.

Takuma Ichijo glided up. "Might I ask why you, Kurama, are not heading to class? And why you, Hiei, are not going to your dorm?"

"No," Hiei said, brushing off the annoying vice president.

Kurama, releasing a long sigh, said, "Please ignore my friend. And the answer in which you are searching for is that we were told by the Headmaster to go to our dormitory."

"Oh… But then why is Hiei-?" started Ichijo, but was instantly quieted by a death glare from the red eyed teen.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Hiei continuously sent glances of hate in the direction of the blond haired aristocrat.

When they finally got to the dorm, Moon Dorm President Kaname Kuran was waiting, sitting on the stairs. He stood when they walked in.

"I do not feel like dealing with this... Good luck. You'll need it." Hiei said, slightly confusing the human, right before disappearing.

"Um. I agree with that notion." Ichijo said, suddenly very nervous, right before making a quick get-away.

Kurama, ignoring the pure-blood as if he was no more than a fly, began his journey up the stairs.

Just as he passed, time seemed to freeze for a moment. Glaring garnet eyes met tender green that ever so slowly swirled with a mysterious gold.

I knew it. I knew that you were not killed as they said. And I knew that it was you, the moment Yukki brought up a Rose Whip. Kaname's thoughts wandered for a moment, watching as the eyes became normal once more, and the owner continued up the stairs.

Kurama opened the door to his shared room.

Ichijo looked up from where he had been fixing a button. "Oh. Well it seems that the president did not have anything to say to you."

Completely ignoring his room mate's comment, Kurama silently slunk down into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes. Something was terribly wrong.

What was that? When I passed him, I felt as if I knew him... What is going on? Ever since Youko was first recovered, I... I have been changing. I... I feel like a monster.

XxxxX

A slight walk to class seemed almost impossible.

What is worse than bombarded with worthless demons on the ship to the Dark Tournament? Being surrounded by idiotic human females.

And exactly as Hiei had been thinking, the entire female population of the Day Class had surrounded the young fire apparition. Hundreds of questions reigned through the air.

"Do you play a sport?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you happen to have a brother?"

"Do you like shrimp?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

After many minutes of this, Hiei finally raised his hand to silence the crowd. "Enough. To answer the questions, I would be exposing myself, which I refuse to do. But..."

The look of sadness in the eyes slightly reminded Hiei of his sister, Yukina, and so, he gave in. "Sword fighting, no, no, do not even say the word 'shrimp' around me or you will be killed, and never in a million years."

The stunned silence caused the small man to snicker as he walked away.

Suddenly, a slight groan caught his attention.

I would know that anywhere! What has Kurama gotten himself into this time?

...

"Come now. Don't fight. It will make it a lot easier." The strawberry blond Akatsuki Kain said, taking another step forward.

"I'm telling you Akatsuki, this is not a good idea! I've witnessed first hand what this guy can do!" Aido cried out from a few feet away.

Kurama, who was currently pressed against the back wall of the Moon Dorm, frantically searched for his rose, before suddenly remembering that before going for a mid-morning walk, he placed the weapon under his pillow.

"Don't worry. I made sure he left that 'weapon' upstairs... Now, where was I?" He said, turning back to the cornered human.

A fox like growl escaped the human's lips as reinforcement.

This caused the oncoming vampire to chuckle. "Come now. Just because you smell like roses and bamboo, that does not mean you have to act like an animal that lives around that sort of stuff... Wait. Do foxes even live around those plants? What am I saying? Great. He is already messing with my head."

Suddenly Kurama jumped at him, knocking him to the ground.

Akatsuki jumped back, dodging the attack. He then jumped, landing on top of the human. Shuichi tried to move out from under the intense weight, but it would not move.

Damn it. I feel like I'm back in Middle School. But the only difference is that these people on me are boys. Plus they are vampires, instead of sexist girls. Kurama thought for a moment, forgetting about the actual weight on top of his weakening chest.

The warm breath brought the human back.

He struggled, but the grip only tightened. He was quickly loosing feeling in his arms. But what he did not notice, was how the nails of the vampire were digging into his wrists. Akatsuki was much stronger than Kurama in his current form. And he could not find a way to reach his other form at the moment. It was over.

"Stop," said a voice Kurama knew too well.

"Hiei!" He said, relief filling the cry. But Hiei was far away. He was running toward them, but by the looks of it, not even the fire demon's special power could get him to the spot in time. Everything seemed to slow down.

Kain continued to lean forward.

The next thing Kurama knew, he felt his lips at his neck. Then suddenly, came the pain of the fangs.

_**Don't put your life in someone's hands. They're bound to steal it away.**_A voice said calmly inside Kurama's head, as things started to become black.

_Do not hide your mistakes. Because they'll find you_. He replied the voice slyly.

_**If you want to get out alive. Run for your life. Ignore all others. They will fall anyway. There is no use trying. It said again, almost growling.**_

_You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You have no idea what I have been through!_

_**Yes. I do. Because I have had to be with you every moment. Now, before you end up reacting like Yuske does to most stuff, wake up.**_

_**Wake up.**_

**Wake up.**

"Wake up!"

Kurama's head flew upward, but he instantly regretted it. Black swirled in-front of his eyes.

"But stay down. You'll start bleeding again." Hiei's monotone voice said, pushing the red head back down into the pillow.

"What...?" Kurama started, but could not finish.

"Hanabusa and Kein. According to Zero, if I hadn't been there, things might have gone downhill." Hiei suddenly got a slight snicker on his face. "Guess you owe me for four times now."

"Oh please shut up Hiei. You, of all people, know that no matter how bad things had turned, from what I have been through, I have almost built an immunity to blood loss." Kurama sighed, lifting up again, thankfully to no dizzyness.

"Whatever. But since you're good, you've got to head to class. Kuran's orders."

XxxxX

"Now, I want you to try this problem." The teacher, Toga Yagari, wrote down another math problem. Since walking in late to class, Kurama had been bombarded with questions.

Kurama sighed and impatiently stated, "If the total came out to be one hundred, ninety-six dollars and forty three cents, and the tip came out to be at total of twenty-five dollars and fifty-four cents, the tip percentage would obviously be thirteen percent."

This is child's play. Why are high schoolers, wait, scratch that, vampires of who knows what age, learning stuff like this?

"Well, correct. You may take your seat now Mister Minamino."

Kurama nodded and took his seat beside Rima Touya.

The teacher quickly returned to the original lesson. After a couple minutes of worthless information, the human sighed and leaned back in his chair.

This was going to be a long night.

"The secret side of me

I never let ya see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

Its scratchin' on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hidin' under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this vacant in

I feel it deep within

Its just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

Thank God it's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I, feel like a monster

I, I, feel like a monster

My secret side I keep, held under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

Cause if I let 'em out

Turn me up, bring me down

I must confess that I-"

Instantly, the song was stopped. Kurama looked around, slightly confused as to why his I-Pod stopped working, and where it was, but his gaze landed on Rima.

She calmly held up his I-Pod and earphones, and silently chewed on a Pocky stick.

"Might I have that back?" Kurama asked, holding out his hand.

Taking the pink stick from her mouth, the orange haired girl, ignoring Kurama's question, asked, "You like Skillet too?"

This surprised the human. Surely a girl such as this did not like a band such as that. But ever so slowly, he nodded. "Yes. I adore the way they're songs reflect the human bible, but still show human weakness."

Understanding, she nodded. "But you know, going along with the song you were just listening to, and the way Master Kuran stares at you, I would actually believe you were a monster... Want a Pocky Stick?" She held up the unusually large box of the sugar filled snack.

After taking one, along with his solid black I-Pod, thoughts filled Kurama's mind. A monster? I felt like that when I first passed the dormitory president... What is with him?

_**Ignore it.**_

_Oh, why thank you for joining us. Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome my annoying fox. He thought sarcastically, popping the stick into his mouth with a slight snicker at Youko's growl._

_**Quiet. Or must I remind you of what happened during your first visit to school, when everyone thought you were a freak who talked to yourself?**_

_... I honestly hate you._

_**Now, listen to me. If you do not heed my warning and leave, you and possibly Hiei will end up dead.**_

_W-What?_

"Kurama?"

Said teen's head shot up at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

Kaname, trying to hide his hatred, looked at the red head with fake concern. All eyes were towards them as the pure-blood walked over. "You began to mutter to yourself. Are you alright."

"I'm alright. I-It's nothing. Honestly." He replied, still un-nerved from his conversation with his other half.

"Of course."

XXXXXXX

**Yay! Finished! The song is Monster by Skillet and there are references to the song Get Out Alive.**


	4. Turning Tables

**Hey! I know its been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry. But I've got inspired again! :D But I'm not too sure how this chapter turned out... It was my first time writing any yaoi, so... Well, it doesn't matter! I tried my best. And also, in the next chapter is when the actual story starts. So when I update next, please read that one too! Now onward to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Turning Tables

"Must we do this? I do not see the point." Kurama said, looking at the gates that lead to the crowds of people waiting.

Rima and Senri, his new friends, gave each other glances.

After a few moments of uneasy silence, Kaname walked to the front of the Night Class group, stating as he walked past, "This is a predicament you can not get out of, I'm afraid. All those who join the Night Class must walk this way to class. That includes you."

"Great. I think I might have a migraine." The red head muttered, rubbing his temple.

He pulled out the box of Pocky that he carried around now, because he had become addicted, and handed one to each of his friends, who took them gratefully, before popping one into his own mouth.

Agonizingly slow, the gates opened. And they began to walk.

From every side, there were screams from the girls, asking for certain boys to come over. Aido seemed to be the only person answering to every single call.

_Typical idiot._

"Zero! I need help!" Yukki cried from where she was standing, holding at least ten girls back.

Zero angrily walked over and gave a death glare to each girl in turn, causing one to let out a squeak of fear. They all froze. Yukki let out a sigh of relief and turned back around.

Her gaze instantly caught Kurama's. The two watched each other for moments on end.

_What is this feeling? Once again, I seem to know her. I mean, even more than just a fellow class member..._

"It wouldn't be wise to mess with her."

"Excuse me?" The red head asked Senri when he turned around.

"Kaname has proclaimed her has his. If you went after her, there would be no guarantee that you would survive." He replied, his lightly-tinted blue eyes suddenly looking very much like Kaname Kuran's own.

Shuichi shrugged and began to look over the crowds, one face in his mind. "Well, then there is nothing to worry about. I have my sights set on someone else."

His voice slowed as he scanned the group once more. _He... He's not here..._

_**Just shut up and walk, mutt.**_

_Why is it that you always call me such ridiculous names? I am obviously not a dog._

From inside, Youko growled angrily. How had he even made it this far dealing with this idiot?

XxxxX

_That was even more boring than yesterday's lesson. These vampires are real... No. You must not think that way, Shuichi!_

Said teen shook his head as he continued down the path.

The day classes had already started, so it was seemingly safe to be out. But that was not the reason the human was out. There was a certain 'friend' of his that he wanted to speak to.

Within only a minute, he appeared outside the newly built classroom where Hiei and his class stayed.

**Knock, knock...**

"Please enter."

"Yes. I am terribly sorry to intrude on your class, but-" Suddenly, Kurama was cut off as a few of the girls at the front of the room cried out and reached forward, just barely missing the end of his uniform.

The red head quickly to a few steps backwards, and continued by saying, "-I need to see Hiei Jaganshi, if you do not mind."

Toga Yagari just frowned from behind his book. "He didn't show up for class today."

_**Well of course that b-**_

_Do. Not. Say. It._

"Oh." Was all the embarrassed Kurama could say.

Everyone continued to stare as he calmly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Instantly, everyone began talking.

"Why would he be looking for that guy?"

"I heard they came to the school at the same time!"

"You don't think they're together do you?"

"No! Someone that cute could never fall for a guy like that!"

Toga sighed impatiently and slumped down into his seat. There was no way he would calm the class down now.

In the hallway, a slightly annoyed Kurama leaned against the wall. "You know, that wasn't very nice Hiei."

The black haired demon's form appeared mere feet from his partner. "I know. But then I wouldn't have been amused." A slight smirk could be seen on his face.

Straightening back up, the red head walked over. "Now Hiei, you know it is against school rules to be out of uniform... or posses weapons."

The smirk grew into a full out smile, a very rare item to be seen on the assassin. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill anyone... Maybe."

"Fine. Do as you wish, but I need to speak to you." Kurama began to walk away.

"We're doing it right now, fool." Hiei crossed his arms, but followed anyway.

XxxxX

"Hiei. Please put it away. People are starting to stare."

Huffing loudly, Hiei returned his sword to its case. "Since when have you cared about that? Are you getting soft, human?"

Kurama sighed and sat down on the edge of the curb. "Since I am representing the school by wearing their uniform."

The demon continued to stand, but leaned against the nearest wall.

Silence quickly filled the bustling streets of the town as people left for their homes. It seemed that not only would Hiei be missing class, but so would the A plus student, Shuichi.

The stores closed down and lights turned off one by one. After hardly ten minutes, the only people left on the streets, were the pair of trouble makers.

"Such a beautiful night it is turning out to be, is it not, my friend?" The human asked, finally breaking the silence.

The demon simply nodded in answer to the question.

"Come now. Only moments ago you were yelling at innocent bystanders, and now you are as silent as a bear."

Hiei flicked his head when a strand of hair fell towards his eyes. He glared at it like a fool when he answered. "Do I have to be the one to correct you? Bears are no where near silent. They make growling noises every few moments. And they are several inches taller than me."

Kurama laughed to himself. "Correction. You also make growling noises. And they are only taller when they stand on their hind legs. Maybe you should try doing that every once in a while."

"Hmph. Don't make me come over there."

This time, Kurama did start laughing. Out loud. The black head glared in his direction, but he just couldn't help himself.

"That's it." He muttered as he began over toward the laughing human.

Shuichi refused to stop but began scooting away, ready for the pain.

Hiei, calmly walked behind him, blocking his way out. The human's laughs died down after a few moments.

Something was odd with his partner, that the fire apparition could tell. "Kura-"

Suddenly, before he could ask, Kurama began crying.

This startled Hiei. He had no idea what was going on as he watched the red head slowly rock back and forth.

"What the hell?"

He let out an annoyed huff. This, now that he was thinking, had happened once before. But it was a side affect of too much sugar.

Checking the pockets of the crying teen, The Forbbiden Child found three overly sized boxes of Pocky. But what really made him frown, was that they were all empty.

_Idiot. Now I have to fix your mess... But how? Yukina had used her powers last time this happened. But she's not around... Damn it!_

Hiei pulled out his sword and slammed it into the pavement right next to Kurama's hand, causing the teen to flinch.

"Listen here. Shut up and you might not lose that little hand of yours, brat."

This caused the human to curl up into what would be known as a defensive ball, and start screaming.

Luckily, no one was around to hear.

"Gah! Shut that vile racket!... Fine. It seems I have to take a different approach."

Calmly, as to not distress the teen who was currently a metal breakdown, he sat down next to him on the sidewalk.

With a long sigh, the short apparition put his hand on Kurama's shoulder, and began to speak very softly and slow.

"It seems you've lost you edge, my friend. But its not true. It was only because of your idiotic choice that caused me to be in this mess!" His voice slightly rose, but he quickly fixed it.

"Now listen. I have something to tell you. I know it seems rough, like its even worse than hell, but its all in your head.

"Its not time to get scared. Its not even time to be a fool. You have to keep looking up, not down. You need someone to lean on, but I'm already here.

"Don't forget we came here to put things right, not for your personal game. Just look in the mirror, and I know you'll see the Kurama that I know and... um..."

Hiei looked down at the closed eyes of Shiuchi. Sometime during his talk, he had moved closer to the demon, and wrapped his arms around his chest, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

The Forbidden Child's heart raced. He had no idea why, but it did.

But it was strange. He felt... oddly comfortable.

Emanating a yawn, Hiei leaned down and laid his warm head against Kurama's.

For a moment, Hiei forgot where they were, and why they were there. For a moment, for the first time in ages, Hiei felt happy.

Suddenly, one of his senses kicked on, and his nose was filled with the smell of roses. A smile fell upon his face.

_This is perfect. This feeling, this pose. All of it._

"Kurama... Your mine forever. I promise."

Without another word spoken, he quietly fell asleep, right beside the now calm human, right in the center of the road.


	5. A Curse Of Impurity

Chapter 4: Curse

_"P-Please. Just leave us alone..." A ten year old Shuichi begged._

_The four children around him just snickered. One, the leader of the small group, walked forward. "Aw. Is the little freak scared? Ha!"_

_Shuichi clutched the squirming ball of fur with a passion. It cried within his grasp, startled at the sudden pressure around its body. "It is ok. They will not hurt you."_

_"Ha. You sure about that? Give me that thing!" The second in command pushed his way to the front, his switch-blade shining in the rising sun._

_"No! Zwolf!" He yelled, grabbing out for his missing pet, but ended up ebing pushed into the back wall._

_The brown head teen glared at the whining creature. The small puppy pawed at nothing but air as it tried to free itself from its captor. "You know, I wonder what would happen if this blade connected with this skin? Want to find out, freak?"_

_"Zwolf, just get free! Ignore them and run! Do not worry about me!" The small read head begged, tears rushing down the side of his face._

_Suddenly, the pup stopped moving, as if taking into consideration what his master had just said._

_"What the? He is a freak! He can talk to it! Let go of that thing, man!" The leader yelled, only a moment too late. _

_The small dog jumped from the arms that held it down, an unearthly growl filling the dark alleyway._

_Smoke began to swarm the crowd, causing the teenagers to run, startled, dropping the red head onto the hard concrete. _

_At the pain of the impact, things began to become blurry to the young Shuichi. All that he could see were slight blotches of black and red. He could hear screams of pain and agony as they filled his ears. _

_Time seemed to come in slow motion for the next few seconds, as for the last thing he saw, would change him forever._

_The cute, black and brown stripped Lab, had seemed to change in form. It could have been just a trick of his eyes, but Shuichi Minamino knew better than to think that was with the supernatural._

_Its body had grown is length, its tail had ruffled out is many different places, and its ears, which normally stayed down and rounded, were now pricked high, and pointed. But what worried the young boy the most, were the eyes._

_Golden yellow..._

_**It is very real, my young friend.**_

_Shuichi jumped up, startled at the sudden voice, but it was far too soon after the moment of impact on the ground. Grey and black swerved all around his vision._

_**Now is not the time to be scared. I am hear to protect you.**_

_"W-who- w-where?"_

_**My name is Youko. I am... Well, you can just call me your guardian angel.**_

_It had almost sounded as if the voice had laughed, but the boy nearly shrugged it off._

_"G-guardian angel?" The pup at his feet barked, as if in answer._

_After that moment, luck would no longer be on their side..._

Suddenly, the red headed teen's figure began to breath normally, for it had slowed down during his dream.

"Huh?" Kurama groaned as he sat up from his neck crunching pose. "What happened?"

_**You had a mental breakdown and had sex with a fire apparition, idiot.**_

Instantly, his eyes flashed open as he took in what his other form had just said. True enough, the back of his head pounded with pain, and the dark haired teen sat mere inches from his own body.

Light streamed in around them, indicating it was around noon. Hiei's weight shifted in the startled Shuichi's arms, his shirt no where to be seen. And with a glance, the red head found that his own shirt was covered in gravel and dust, causing the white to look a slight greyish color.

_**Ha. Never thought that weak little brat from the alley-way would end up gay.**_

_So you did enter the Dream-Plane. I had thought that your energy had been a little more realistic than my memory would have been._

_**Just shut up. You might wish to get back to the school as soon as possible, seeing as how people will start coming out soon.**_

"True..." Kurama looked down at his friend, a sudden flash of red across his face.

_**Ha! I knew it! Oh you should see your face!**_

Ignoring the laughing fox at the back of his mind, the human cleared his throught and looked down at the fire apparition "Hiei. It is time for you to awaken."

The sleeping form dissapeared within a second, and reappeared a few feet away. "I had already been awake."

"Huh? Then why did you not move?" Shuichi asked, confused.

Hiei shrugged, kicking a pile of dirt, which instantly revealed a black school uniform. He slowly began to put it on, not even caring that he was moving slow for once.

Shuichi had to turn away to hide the heat forming around himself. "W-well then... How about we head back?"

"Whatever."

_Dang it. What is this? I should not be feeling this way. Mother would not approve._

_**Oh screw her! **_

_N-Never! You truelly are a monster. You may not show it to the others, but it is as clear to me as the sky is bright._

_**Are you sure about that?**_ Youko laughed.

_Whatever do you me-?_

"Kurama, look out!"

XxxxX

There was a loud slam as a white chess peice was moved.

"You have gotten one step closer. My plan will all fall perfectly." A dark voice muttered under his breath, in the shadows of the room.

A knock came, breaking the almost stone silence. "Lord Kaname, someone is here to see you."

"Send them in Hanabusa." Was the quiet reply.

"Of course sir."

The door creaked open, and several pairs of footsteps entered, although only one was familiar to the man.

"It is nice to see you again... Shizuka Hio." Another chess piece was moved with an echo of silence followed.

A young girl skipped into the slim ray of light in the room. "You know this isn't all there is. You could be out, caring, having fun with your sister."

_Clunk._

"Hey, did you even hear me?"

_Slam._

"Of course I heard you. There is no possible way to shut you out... at the moment."

The teen that stood close behind to the greyish-purple haired girl's grip around the hilt of his sword tightened.

"Oh calm down Ichiru. He meant it as a joke. Right?"

_Clunk._

"I am currently buisy. Come back later." Kaname said studdying the board in front of him intently, as he had been doing for the past three hours.

Things were too confusing to guess the next move at the moment, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh come now. Just take a moment and talk to me!" She begged, grabbing on the pureblood's arm.

Ichiru flinched from his spot in the room. His mask began to shake in anger as the man his master spoke do, refused to answer.

Kaname shrugged off the child, not moving his garnet eyes from their spot. A flash of lightning appeared, illuminating the room for a mere second. But it was enough for Shizuka to see what she needed.

"Alright, mister grumpy. We'll be leaving... Come Ichiru. I need for you to fetch me something on our way."

"Yes mistress." Ichiru spoke for the first time since entering the school ground, as he ran after the girl in which he had vowed his life to protect.

The door closed behind them as they rushed out.

"Finally. Peace and silence." Kaname Kuran said looking up.

If he could perform the next part of his plan correctly, everything else would be perfect.

Pushing his chair back, the pureblood vampire stood up. He took two paces back and grabbed an antique glass filled with water, that suddenly became blood-water when a blood tablet was dropped into it.

The edge of the glass tipped slightly, and a few drops landed on each of the chess pieces on the board. When the last drop fell, the glass shattered, having served its purpose.

Kaname stared, calling forth his extraordinary powers. Instantly, a blueish flame surrounded four in particular, while the others shattered, the pieces flying in every direction.

"Knight by day." He began, a pulse began to form around the flame at each word, taking in its instructions.

"King by night.

Only by the eclipse's light.

The pawn will forever cease to fight.

Peace by day.

Chaos by night..."

Lord Kaname's voice seemed to leave him as his body was cut by invisible blades. It took only a minute for him to fall, his blood pouring on the floor, and silence to fill the air.

It was the small price for such dark magic.

Suddenly, a boy's voice began to speak.

"Do not trust the King.

He is not as he seems.

The human soul he shall redeem..."


End file.
